


A Walk In The Park Chapter 2

by RedHeadWithAGun



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithAGun/pseuds/RedHeadWithAGun
Summary: After the miscarriage, Clarice and Hannibal fight to save their relationship. As well as losing his baby, Hannibal was baring other burdens that Clarice didn't know about. When she finally finds out, will it all be over for them?





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! I couldn't leave 'A Walk In The Park' there, so I've decided to create a second instalment. Hope you enjoy!**

 

The miscarriage hit us both hard. Neither of us would speak for days on end. I stopped eating, which caused me to lose an immense amount of weight. My complexion was paler and I looked tired. 

 

It affected Hannibal in a different way. He completely shut down from then on. He wouldn’t talk about his feelings and sometimes he wouldn’t come home at all for days. I dreaded to think where he had been. 

 

But two years later, things started to get better. Our relationship was improving, we were communicating more, even though we still had a long way to go. It changed us both, but the feelings we had for each other were still as strong, if not stronger. 

 

The soft playing of piano music woke me from my restless sleep. I sat up, yawning before pulling the covers from my body and standing up. I glanced at the clock, sighing at the time. 

 

Hannibal had been doing this a lot lately. Staying up till stupid hours in the morning, playing. I didn’t like to disturb him, but he was running on virtually no sleep everyday, and it worried me sick.

 

I padded across the landing, standing outside the door to the music room. Suddenly, the music stopped. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“Clarice, I know you are there. Please, come in.” His smooth voice came from behind the door. 

 

It was stupid of me really. He always knows when I’m there. My perfume and natural scent gives me away mostly. His sense of smell was extraordinary, as were his other senses. 

 

I opened the door slowly, stepping into the room. I walked over to him, sitting beside him on the piano bench. 

 

“Don’t let me stop you from playing.” I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. 

 

He nodded once, before his fingers began to glide across the keys gracefully. The tune was a sweet one, if not a little sad. Chopin, if I recall correctly.

 

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I submerged myself into the music. I love the way he played, and I loved him a whole lot more. 

 

Once he had finished the piece, he sat back a little, lacing his fingers together before placing them in his lap. 

 

“Something wrong, H?” I said softly, kissing his shoulder. 

 

“Nothing is wrong, my love.” He replied.

 

His blank expression and the avoiding of eye contact made me think otherwise.

 

I could sense his hesitation and reluctance to tell me what was bothering him, which I understood. He didn’t want to worry me. 

 

_ Didn’t he say there were no secrets between us?  _

 

I looked up at him, noticing he was preoccupied. 

 

“Please tell me what’s wrong, H.” I said quietly, not taking my eyes off him. 

 

“I have told you once before, Clarice. There is absolutely nothing wrong.” He said flatly. 

 

I knew something was bothering him, but also knew he wasn’t going to tell me anytime soon. I stood up from the bench, about to walk away when his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. 

 

“H?” 

 

“I don’t mean to be-” He paused for a moment, choosing the right word to use. “Difficult.” 

 

“It’s ok, H.” I said, planting a lingering kiss on top of his head. “Don’t hide your emotions. We’re here to support each other.” 

 

“No more hiding emotions.” He said, smiling weakly. 

 

He stood from the bench, wrapping both of his arms around me before hoisting me up into the air and spinning me around. I giggled like a school girl before he put me back down again. 

 

He then took my hand in his and lead me to his study. On opening one of the draws, he pulled out a key. He sighed to himself, before turning to me and placing the small brass key into my hand.

 

“I think you know what this goes to.” He murmured. 

 

I gazed down at the key that sat in my hand. I was confused at first, but then I realised. 

 

_ The room.  _

 

We had been living in that house for years, and I was yet to step into the room that he had always kept locked. 

 

“Are you sure, H?” I asked quietly. 

 

“I love you, Clarice.” Was all he said, before leaving the room. 

 

I gulped hard, not even sure I wanted to see what was behind that door anymore. 

 

_ You have a chance at finding out. Don’t throw it away. You might not get another.  _

 

I nodded to myself, walking slowly down the hallway before stopping in front of said door. I put the key into the lock, my hand shaking a little. 

 

_ Get a grip Starling.  _

 

On hearing the lock click, I grasped the brass handle before pushing the door open. 


	2. Manic

**AN: Including a bit of a different take of Hannibal Rising into this one.**

 

On entering the room, my eyes widened. The walls were covered in photographs of a man and maps with different places crossed off. 

 

_ What the fuck.  _

 

I took a step closer to the desk that sat in the middle of the room, papers laying atop of it. I looked down at the various papers that littered the desk, my brow furrowing. There was a name that reoccurred in those pages. 

 

“Vladis Grutas.” A voice came from behind me, making me jump. 

 

“Who?” I asked, turning around to face him. 

 

“Vladis Grutas.” He repeated. “Human trafficker and arms dealer.” 

 

I frowned at him, picking up some of the papers from the desk. 

 

“Why the interest?” I asked, analysing the photographs of him.

 

“I forgot to mention.” He paused, watching me for my reaction. “Murderer and cannibal.” 

 

I gulped hard, looking up at him. His cold eyes were unnerving; his sardonic smile more so. I avoided his gaze, taking another look around the room. 

 

I sat down at the desk, looking through the papers. It was then I came across a picture of Mischa. I stared at it for a while, before looking up at Hannibal. 

 

“Cannibal?” I said quietly. 

 

He nodded once, his eyes cold as ice. It was then I realised. 

 

_ That bastard cannibalised his sister.  _

 

I stood up and walked over to him, swiftly wrapping my arms around him. 

 

“After losing the baby, it was the a similar pain I had felt when I had lost Mischa. I was curious to where Grutas was, but now I’m determined to find him.” 

 

“It was over fifty years ago, H.” I murmured. “He’s most likely dead now.”

 

After saying that, his eyes seemed to get colder. 

 

“You need to find a way to cope.” I said quickly. “This won’t help you move on.” I continued, nodding at the pictures on the walls. 

 

He glanced away for a moment, contemplating what I had said. 

 

“I can still try.” He said, his voice harsh. 

 

“Why did you go out for several nights at a time, and not come home?” I asked quietly, not taking my eyes from his. 

 

I had a feeling why he did so, I just wanted it to come from him. 

 

“Does it matter?” He said, flicking through the photos of the man. 

 

“To me, yes.” 

 

“I had several leads, none to which actually ‘lead’ anywhere.” He said, his tone of voice harsh, which made me shiver. 

 

“This would have been a lot easier if I still worked with the Bureau.” I sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “What would you do to him, if you did find him alive?” 

 

Hannibal smiled, sending a cool chill down my spine. After asking the question, I immediately regretted it. Did I really want to know what he would do to a man that cannibalised his sister? 

 

“The plans I have for him are endless.” 

 

I let my arm drop from around his waist, sighing. It all made sense now. What had triggered him to be the way he was. Childhood trauma. 

 

“Let it be, H.” I murmured, avoiding his gaze.

 

“Let it be?” He hissed at me, making me jump. “Would you simply ‘let it be’, if someone had cannibalised your father for instance?” 

 

He was now stood right in front of me, his eyes blazing. I took a cautious step back, my heart beating fast. 

 

“H, stop it.” I said softly, hoping to calm him down. 

 

“Letting you in here was a mistake.” He growled. “You’d never understand. You’ve never had a real family. No one to love or care for you.”

 

Without thinking, I slapped him hard around the face, my eyes welling up. 

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that again, Hannibal Lecter or so help me god!” I shouted at him, making myself jump. 

 

He stood still, his cheek beginning to redden. It was almost as if the slap had brought him back to reality. 

 

“Forgive me.” He said softly, closing his eyes for a few moments before returning his gaze to me.

 

He approached me slowly, lifting a hand up to gently wipe a tear away with his thumb that was making its way down my cheek. I mirrored his actions, instead, using the back of my hand to caress his reddening cheek. 

 

“I’ll help you find that son of a bitch.” I said firmly. “But you can’t keep shutting me out. I am trying to understand, H.” 

 

“I know, my love. I know.” He replied, planting a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead. 


	3. Are You Ready?

Trying to understand what Hannibal wanted, was difficult. He wanted to kill a man, possibly even cannibalise him, which wasn’t any different from what he used to do, but this time, he had to find him. Besides that, he had not cannibalised a man while I had been at his side.

 

I had pleaded with him on countless occasions to give the chase up, but being Hannibal Lecter, he merely refused. If being back in the bureau with all those sexist pigs would help him, I’d do it in a heartbeat, but I know they’d never let me back even if I could. By the time the plane landed in the US, I would be arrested for being with Hannibal Lecter. Although they’d technically have no proof, they’d know, and for them, that’d be enough.

 

“Please, H, just think about this for a moment.” I said softly as he was pacing up and down  _ the room. _

 

He didn’t reply, his frustration blocking anything I was saying from getting through to him. I had been dealing with this for weeks. We had no leads, and to be truthful, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want him to risk getting caught again, especially not after everything we’d been through together.

 

“H, we have no leads left. The man is probably dead by now and I don’t want you back in the hands of the FBI.”

 

He paused his pacing for a moment, contemplating what I had said.His facial expression didn’t change throughout the whole conversation up until he spoke again.

 

“He deserves to die.” He hissed, whirling around to face me.

 

I stood my ground. I was not afraid of Hannibal Lecter and I refused to be intimidated. 

 

“Yes, he does. But not by your hands. I can’t risk you being away from me again, H. I won’t allow it.” 

 

Suddenly, a very small smirk appeared on his face. I frowned at him. 

 

“You won’t allow it?” He asked, the smirk widening ever so slightly. “What are you going to do, ex Special Agent Starling. Arrest me?” He laughed at me, making me feel as small as you can ever feel.

 

“I’ll lock you away if I have to, Hannibal.” I said flatly.

 

He smirk suddenly disappeared. 

 

“Then you’d be no better than the people you worked for.” 

 

_ Oh God.  _

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, H. I’m just worried about you. I don’t think I could live without you by my side, not after everything that’s happened.”

 

He paused again for a moment, before walking to the bay window on the other side of the room. Standing there, gazing out of it, I stood beside him, silent. 

 

Neither of us spoke for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes until Hannibal spoke, finally.

 

“I’m not going to give up, Clarice. But I am going to take all of these photographs down.” He said, waving his hand around the room. 

 

I didn’t say anything, my eyes fixated on our garden at the back of the house. I wondered if our situation would ever change, if he’d ever give up, but I knew deep down, he wouldn’t.

 

“I’m going to turn this room into a place you can paint and draw and do anything you like. This will be your space.”

 

I turned to him, a small smile on my face. I had liked painting from early childhood, alas, I was nowhere near as good as Hannibal.

 

“Thank you, H.” I paused for a moment before continuing. “I know you won’t give up, but please don’t let it take over our lives.” 

 

“I won’t, my love. I promise.” 

 

With a smile, Hannibal kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my slender body.

 

“You’ve lost a lot of weight, Clarice.” He murmured into my ear.

 

“I know.” I sighed, bringing my arms around him, holding him close.

 

“We can try again. Whenever you’re ready, my love.”

 

I didn’t need to question what he meant, I already knew. I looked up at him, smiling lovingly.

 

“I’m ready, H.” 

 

He smiled brightly, pulling me into another tight embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, his scent overwhelming me. He was perfect. And he was also mine. 

 


	4. Little Mischa

Within a few days, the room was cleared and an easel was put in there with a huge stack of papers and canvases for me to paint. It was perfect. The first painting I began was of the bay window looking out to the garden. 

 

There was a knock on the door as I was at my easel, a spot of paint on my cheek and hands. 

 

“Come in, H. You don’t need to knock.” I called to him.

 

I continued to glide the brush gently across the canvas, greens and blues covering it. Hannibal joined me by my side, but didn’t say a word until I stopped. 

 

“It looks wonderful, Clarice. You have a great talent.” He said, planting a kiss on my forehead. 

 

“Not as good as you, H.” I smiled up at him.

 

He also smiled, cupping my cheek with his hand, gently running his thumb along the spot of paint that sat on my cheek.

 

“Perfect.” He whispered. 

 

I wiped my hands on a cloth nearby, pulling off my apron, tossing it onto the chair beside the easel. I smiled up at Hannibal, wrapping my arms around him. 

 

“Clarice, I feel like I need to talk to you about my sister.” 

 

I looked up at him, nodding gently. He took my hand in his, before leading downstairs to the lounge. He sat down, tapping the seat beside him. I paused for a moment before sitting down.

 

_ I hope he’s ready to open up. _

 

“My sister Micha.” He began, sighing. “She was a little younger than me. Our house was raided by a group of deserting Lithuanian Hilfswillige. They killed my parents before taking me and my sister into a barn. After a while, the food began to ran out. Micha was sickly, so they decided to eat her. They cannibalised my sister and I ate her. They decided to tell me afterwards, by which time, it was already too late.” 

 

I sat there, not knowing what to say.  _ Jesus fuck, H.  _ Now I understood why he wanted to find this man so badly. 

 

“H…” I sighed, crawling into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’ll help you find that bastard.” 

 

“Thank you, Clarice. You being by my side helps me more than you’d ever know.” 

 

“I love you so much, Hannibal Lecter.” I murmured in his ear. 

 

“And I you, Clarice.” He replied, planting a long, soft kiss on my cheek. 

 

We sat there for a while in silence, enjoying the company of each other. We didn’t need to speak, we just needed to know we were there for each other. Being in his arms made me feel safe and warm. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt me, and I’d never let anyone hurt him. 

 

I don’t know how long I had been asleep for, but when I opened my eyes, the light that has been shining brightly through the window had turned into darkness. I shifted slightly, looking at Hannibal. 

 

“How long was I asleep?” I asked, rubbing my eyes gently. 

 

“Judging by the length of time it has been dark outside, I’d say roughly two hours.” 

 

“Jesus.” I said, jumping up from the couch. 

 

I could see him visibly relax as he moved into a more comfortable position. 

 

“I’m sorry I slept for so long. I didn’t realise I was so tired.”

 

“I like watching you sleep. You look so peaceful.” He smiled, standing from the couch. “I’ll start dinner.” 

 

Hours later, we were lying in bed, my head resting on Hannibal’s chest, his arm wrapped around me.

 

“I’m glad Jack sent me to you.” I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

 

“So am I, my love.” He pulled me closer to him, squeezing my small frame gently before planting a kiss on my forehead. “Get some sleep, Clarice. We have a big day tomorrow.”

 

I looked up at him, frowning. This was the first I had heard of it. 

  
“Why? Where are we going?” 

 

“It’s a surprise and also an early start, so sleep, my love.” 

 

I smiled contently. He was my world and my life and I wasn’t about to give him up to anyone or for anything. My Hannibal. 


	5. Early Morning

“Clarice…” A voice called to me.

 

I mumbled something inaudible as my name was being said to me. Was I dreaming?

 

“Clarice, it’s time to wake up.” 

 

I opened my eyes slowly, frowning at the lack of sunlight.

 

“You weren’t joking when you said ‘early’.” I murmured, rubbing my eyes gently. 

 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. I’ll make breakfast while you get ready.” He said, planting a swift kiss on my forehead.

 

I groggily got out of bed as Hannibal left the room. Taking a quick shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a forest green coloured jumper before heading downstairs. 

 

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, the smell of bacon hit me. I smiled to myself. He knew it was my favourite. 

 

On entering the kitchen, I found Hannibal at the stove, just about to plate our food up. I took a seat at the dining table, a small grin on my face. Within a minute, a plate of bacon and eggs was placed in front of me.

 

“Thank you, H. It smells wonderful.” I smiled at him as he sat down.

 

It was then I realised how hungry I actually was. My stomach started to growl as I popped a forkful of bacon into my mouth. It was absolutely divine. 

 

Once we had finished, we washed up side by side, giving each other quick glances, smiles on our faces. 

 

“We had better get going, or we’ll be late.” Hannibal said, heading into the foyer.

 

“Late for what?” I asked, following him, before putting my shoes on.

 

“You’ll see.” He replied, planting a long, loving kiss on my lips. 

 

“I thought you said we had to hurry?” I asked after pulling away from the kiss.

 

“We do.” He winked before kissing me again. 

 

Within a minute or two, we were in the car and pulling away from our home. I truly had no idea where I was going, but I knew it would be wonderful. 

 

It was still dark outside as we drove down narrow country lanes to get to our destination. Even when we arrived, I still didn’t know where we were.

 

We parked up, a forest surrounding us. I frowned slightly. We couldn’t do this in the day?

 

“Come on.” He said, climbing out of the car before opening my door for me.

 

“Thank you.” I replied, looking around the place. “H, what are we doing here?”

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

After taking a bag from the trunk, he took my hand in his and led me into the forest. After a ten or so minute walk, the forest began to clear after every step we took. 

 

Soon, we came to a clearing in the trees. The first thing I saw was a lake. Even in the darkness, it looked beautiful. 

 

He opened the bag that was on his back, taking out a blanket before laying it down on the soft sand that was near the lakes shore. He held a hand out to me and we both sat down together. 

 

Even then, it still didn’t dawn on me why I was there in the darkness, but within a few minutes, I got my answer. 

 

The sun began to rise above the trees on the opposite side of the lake. It was absolutely breathtaking. We sat there in silence for a while, his arms wrapped around me as we watched in awe. 

 

This was one of the reasons I fell in love with Hannibal Lecter. His romantic gestures were something I’d never had before, and they were wonderful. 

 

“It’s perfect, H. Just perfect.” I whispered, watching the array of oranges and reds fill the sky. 

 

“I told you it would be worth it.” He murmured in my ear.

 

After a few more minutes, I turned to face him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I was so completely in love. I felt like a little school girl, wanting his every minute of attention, but we had wasted a lot of time not being together. 

 

Suddenly, Hannibal pulled me into his lap, a smile on his face. He kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my body, holding me close. Soon, the kiss intensified and out of nowhere, he rolled me over so he was on top of me.

 

I stared up at him, a big grin on my face, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently with the back of my hand. 

 

“You are so wonderful, Hannibal Lecter.” 

 

“And you are pure perfection, Clarice.” He replied, sealing his words with a kiss.

 

I pulled his body down closer to mine, wrapping my legs around his waist, holding him there. A big grin formed on my lips as I kissed him, slow and sensual. 

 

“Have something on your mind, my dear?” Hannibal smirked down at me.

 

I nodded, pressing my lips to his again in a hot heated kiss. This time, neither of us pulled away. Hannibal’s hands soon found my body and they roamed it slowly, teasingly. He sat up ever so slightly, just enough to remove my jumper. 

 

A smile came to his lips as he tossed it aside before removing my bra also, in one swift action. I lay there for a few moments, enjoying the attention, but suddenly remembering he was still fully clothed. 

 

My hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing each one as quickly as I could. With that, I tossed his shirt on top of my jumper. 

 

Suddenly, his head bowed down. He gently began to kiss his way from my stomach up to my breasts, sending shivers down my spine as he captured one of my nipples in his mouth.He began to suck gently as I let out a soft moan. 

 

“Hannibal…” I whispered, moving one of my hands into his hair, tugging on it gently.

 

He looked up at me, but continued to suck on my already hardened nipple. It was perfect. It felt perfect. 

 

After a short while, he removed his mouth from my breast and returned it to my mouth as he began to undo my jeans. 

 

I was aching for him. I yearned for him. 

 

With all of our clothes now discarded, Hannibal hovered above me, a smile on his face.

 

“You look absolutely breathtaking, my love.”

 

“So do you, H. So do you.” I whispered, pushing my hips up to meet his.

 

Now was not the time for talking. I wanted him and I wanted him now. 

 

“Ready, Clarice?”

 

“Always.”


End file.
